itsagameofspinthebottlehashtagfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirk Strider
Dirk Strider is a character from the webcomic Homestuck by Andrew Hussie. He’s the post-scratch version of Dave Strider’s brother and lives in the future, being born in the year 2409 and played Sburb with Roxy Lalonde, Jake English, and Jane Crocker. He is role played by Sum on its_a_game_of_spin_the_bottle#. History Dirk grew up alone in the shambles of an apartment complex in the middle of the ocean in the future. He lives in a world where The Condescension has invaded Earth and attempted to make it more like her home planet via experimentation and mass flooding. Most humans are dead where Dirk comes from and he has lived alone with his Auto Response system which is built into his shades. Dirk first meets Roxy online and finds out that they live on the same planet, though they never meet in person until they enter Sburb. Roxy has expressed a romantic interest in Dirk of which he declines and she assumes he’s homosexual. Dirk describes sexuality as something that shouldn’t be limited by labels though he expresses a seemingly strict attraction to men only, as he explains that he would be with Roxy if he could because of how amazing she is. However, that is the canon story for Dirk. In the role play, this Dirk comes from a timeline where he did grow up with a brother, who was Alpha Bro, the post-scratch version of Dave strider. In this timeline, Dirk and his older brothers parents where wealthy business people who spent most of their time working. His brother was a good amount of years older than him and so he moved out when Dirk was the young age of thirteen. Not long after his brother moved out, he started working on his dream of becoming a film director and EDM musician, of which he succeeded in the former within the first few years of being moved out. He won an award for one of his “Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff” movies produced in the genre of comedy. Their parents expressed their excitement and where called the day it happened. A year later, when Dirk was sixteen, he was pulled out of class by the principle, a police officer having something to tell him. As it turned out his parents had been in a fatal car accident and he would be living with his brother. Dirk didn’t feel sorrow for his parents passing, which caused him to feel concerned because it was an abnormal thing. When Alpha Bro came to pick him up, he attempted to appear cheery in a possible effort to provide some sort of sense of comfort and stability for Dirk, though he knew better to be able to tell that his brother was effected by the news. A couple days went by and Alpha Bro took some time off work to arrange a funeral for their parents. The day of the funeral his brother tried to appear strong and talked with people who came to the funeral in both reminiscing about their parents as well as offering comfort when they mourned. Dirk took the time to walk up to the only casket of his parents that could be opened during the service and looked down at his mother, trying to feel something. He still felt nothing, which continued to worry him. As time passed on and he went to school, left alone the majority of the time as his brother was a busy man, rising into fame at a rapid speed, Dirk became more independent and stayed out late. He didn’t fall behind in classes but his brother started catching on that he was staying out late and knew he was supposed to be a role model for Dirk, so Alpha Bro decided to confront Dirk on the manner. After being confronted, Dirk and Alpha Bro got into an argument about how Dirk was acting too old for his age, in which Dirk said that his brother shouldn’t care because he wasn’t around enough anyways to have a say so in what he did, that he was doing well in school and there shouldn’t be a problem. Alpha Bro kept telling him that he needed to respect and mind him as he was the adult and caretaker and Dirk was the miner. Dirk then said that they were basically roommates and that he needed to mind his own business. Alpha Bro didn’t push the matter for the rest of the night, letting Dirk go to bed and staying up, thinking about how he could be more of a brother and authority figure. He decided to take more time off work in an effort to show Dirk that he wasn’t like their parents and actually wanted to be there for him, despite never wanting children or having plans to settle down. Dirk didn’t really come around and found it strange that his brother was trying. Dirk met Jake, Jane, and Roxy at school, of which he became best friends with Jake and Roxy, who had a crush on him. Jane, on the other hand, wasn’t as close with Dirk despite his efforts, which he never knew why until it was let slipped that Jane knew he had a crush on Jake and she also did. Dirk met Jane’s father when the group was hanging out at Jane’s house sometime after Jake and he started dating. Jane distanced herself more from Dirk but allowed him to join their hang out sessions at her house for the sake of the others. They were never very close until after Dirk and Jake broke up and a more rude streak was revealed within Jake. Jane apologized for how she was acting and Dirk assured her it was okay and that they should start over. Since then Dirk’s had a crush on Jane’s dad. Dirk came to the hive sometime after they beat Sburb in his timeline where he met Dave and the others. Though this younger version of his brother struck a slight cord, he decided since he was older, he would try and be the brother he never had for the young Dave, who had lost his own brother that much resembled Dirk. He then met Acia, who showed a romantic interest in him and though he’s never disclosed rather or not he strictly likes men, he kissed her in an effort to feel the same spark. To both their disappointment there was no spark and Dirk apologized for leading her on. She took bitterly to this discovery at first but moved on and they continued to stay good friends. Later Dirk met an alternate version of Jake which arose bitter feelings but once he realized that this Jake wasn’t like the one he knew in the sense of being an asshole, or so he thought, he fell for him all over again. Though they never held the title of being in a relationship it was apparent they were fooling around. Soon after that, Dirk met Orphaner Dualscar and the two hit it off immediately. Both of them had a rather sarcastic sense of humor and decided that they felt pale for each other and became moirails. Soon after, Dirk confronted Dual about intimate feelings he had for him despite feeling strictly romantic and Dual confirmed that the feelings where normal and they could do the nasty and bump and grind. Dualscar and Dirk’s moirailegance flourished and no matter how long they spend apart it seems that they remain loyal to one another, just as his brother and Dual’s pre-scratched self, Cronus Ampora, seem to stay loyal with each other through the thick and thin. The only rough patch Dualscar and Dirk have ever encountered is when he slept with Dual’s Matesprit, Summoner, and he was said to have used the troll when he didn’t, it was merely a misunderstanding of how quadrants worked. Sometime after he met John’s dad, which was an alternate version of Jane’s dad and the feelings he had surfaced again. After some time with getting to know this version of Mr. Egbert, Dirk confessed his feelings of which Mr. Egbert realized he felt the same. They started dating but Dirk couldn’t let go of Jake just yet and continued to fool around with him now and again, trying to wean himself. One night when he and John got drunk they fooled around though. Dirk felt guilty about his dishonest behavior toward Mr. Egbert and started drinking one night which was triggered by the appearance of his brother, Alpha Bro. Mr. Egbert confronted Dirk and asked what was the matter, to which Dirk accidently called him “dad” and “bro” in the same couple of sentences. He apologized for both, being drunk, and then confessed his relations with Jake. He withheld what happened with John though. This confession resulted in a break up between the two as Mr. Egbert couldn’t trust Dirk anymore. Alpha Bro proved to be a shoulder to lean on and as it would turn out, the two did the frick frack back at his house. After that, in the night, Dirk was drinking with Dave and after confiding in his brother, decided to call his ex-lover. Egbert answered the phone, surprised but giving Dirk the opportunity to talk. He asked if they could meet up and discuss what happened between them and consider their future together, of which he agreed. When they finally came around to talking, Egbert confessed that he slept with Alpha Bro and they established they were even. Before getting back together, however, they decided to start over on a fresh and honest slate and so Dirk confessed he slept with John. This took Egbert back a bit and he decided that it was better that he was honest and so they started back on a relationship. They have since decided to allow an open relationship for Egbert and Alpha Bro and Dirk and John. Relationships Dave Strider Dirk and Dave where close from the start, using each other as somewhat as a crutch, Dave for the loss of his brother who was the pre-scratched version of Dirk and Dirk as a means of making up for the lack of brother he had in Alpha Bro. Though after both their brothers where reintroduced into their lives, they soon found that they had developed more of a brotherly bond then originally speculated, as their relationship remained strong despite Dirk’s concern that they would have a falling out once Dave’s “real bro” came back. Alpha Bro Dirk and his related brother, Alpha Bro, where never very close. Such was normal within his family as everyone was too busy with their own lives. This was something Dirk both longed for but couldn’t say he missed a relationship with his brother. Even though Alpha Bro puts on a façade that they are closer than they are for, what Dirk speculates, his public image. It isn’t uncommon for Alpha Bro to shower Dirk with random gifts of which Dirk usually declines because it feels like his brother is trying to buy a relationship with him. Acia Makara Orphaner Dualscar Dirk met Orphaner Dualscar after some time of being at the hive and the two hit it off immediately. Both of them had a rather sarcastic sense of humor and decided that they felt pale for each other and became moirails. Soon after, Dirk confronted Dual about intimate feelings he had for him despite feeling strictly romantic and Dual confirmed that the feelings where normal and they could do the nasty and bump and grind. Dualscar and Dirk’s moirailegance flourished and no matter how long they spend apart it seems that they remain loyal to one another, just as his brother and Dual’s pre-scratched self, Cronus Ampora, seem to stay loyal with each other through the thick and thin. The only rough patch Dualscar and Dirk have ever encountered is when he slept with Dual’s Matesprit, Summoner, and he was said to have used the troll when he didn’t, it was merely a misunderstanding of how quadrants worked. Thomas Egbert John Egbert